La Traicion
by Alana Black Potter
Summary: Draco traiciona a Hermione, si quieres saber mas, entra y leelo
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

_**LA TRAICIÒN**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Uno de los paisajes mas hermosos sin duda era el de howarts bajo la luna nueva, las estrellas brillando y el agua del lago reflejando la luz de la luna; pero todo ese encanto era roto por un llanto que venia de la casa de los gritos. 

Adentro en un rincón acurrucada se encontraba una muchacha de cabello rizado y castaño, su cara bañada de lágrimas, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y en su rostro una expresión de profunda tristeza.

A pesar de que era su graduación y todavía traía puesto su vestido azul, había perdido la noción del tiempo y la verdad no le importaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí.

Aun no podía creer lo que le había hecho…

Fue una estupida al haber confiado en el…

**

* * *

**

**FLASH BACK **

En serio he cambiado – decía un chico alto de cabellos rubio platino y ojos grises.

Si claro, y yo soy caperucita roja – le contesto la prefecta de gryffindor.

Vaya Granger, lamento decepcionarte pero ahora yo soy un indefenso corderito, no un lobo – dijo el rubio en forma teatral.

Malfoy eres mas estupido que Crabb y Goyle juntos, si piensas que te voy a creer – le dijo Hermione sonriendo burlonamente.

No te estoy pidiendo que me creas ahora Granger, sino que me des una oportunidad – el slytherin tenia los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Haz lo que quieras, me voy, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer – le dijo la castaña.

Y paso a su lado como si no lo hubiera visto, pero visiblemente intrigada por la charla que tuvo con el "hurón".

Mas sin embargo no se imaginaba, lo que pasaría después…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Desde ese día, había puesto "a prueba" a Draco Malfoy, la verdad era que, primero no confiaba absolutamente nada de lo que el hiciera, y cuando la veía y la saludaba o le hablaba, se dedicaba a ignorarlo; pero poco a poco la fue convenciendo, hasta que le creyó todas sus mentiras. 

Las personas que lo veían siendo amable con ella, pensaban que estaban alucinado o que Malfoy no era Malfoy y se habían equivocado de persona.

Hasta se había empezado a ganar a sus amigos; primeramente Harry y Ron, habían pensado que estaba loco o que era una broma, pero después de ver a Draco Malfoy comportándose decentemente por meses… acabo engañándolos.

Creyeron que de verdad había cambiado y no sospechaban que todo era una apuesta de los slytherins.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

**

En la sala común de las serpientes, también conocida como Slytherin, 5 muchachos platicaban y se burlaban.

Tengo una idea, que nos hará divertirnos mucho – dijo un muchacho moreno de ojos azules, llamado Blasie Zabini.

Explícate Zabini – le contesto un muchacho de pelo negro y unos ojos igualmente negros.

Aquí esta tu explicación, Nott – se burlo Blasie – Es una apuesta, quien este dispuesto a engañar al trío de oro, pero principalmente a la sangre sucia y hacerle creer que es su amigo y confidente, y después en la graduación contar todos sus secretos¿Qué dicen?

Me gusta – dijo Goyle un muchacho regordete

Si, lo que sea para molestarlos – secundo Crabb

Pues a mi me da igual lo que le hagan a la sangre sucia, siempre y cuando sufra – dijo Theodore Nott con un brillo malicioso, en sus ojos oscuros.

Esta bien tu apuesta Zabini, pero cual es el premio, porque no me digas que quieres que soportemos a la sangre sucia de Granger gratis – pregunto Draco Malfoy, con un gesto de asco en su cara y el ceño fruncido.

No, claro que no, el que lo haga, se lleva 500 galeones de los 4 – dijo Blasie sonriendo maliciosamente.

Bien y quien lo hará – cuestiono Nott.

Crabb y Goyle quedan descartados, son muy malos actores, Nott tu nunca has hablado con la sangre sucia o con ellos, así que los que quedan somos Blasie y yo – dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de asco.

Ya que a mi se me ocurrió la apuesta, creo que lo debes hacer tu, Draco – explico el moreno sonriendo de lado.

¿Y porque yo? – pregunto el rubio, empezando a enojarse.

Porque tu eres el que odia mas a Potter y a sus amigos – contesto Zabini - ¿no quieres hacer sufrir a Granger, verla humillada y talvez hasta llorando?

Bien…

**

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

**

Había creído que podría llegar a ser su amigo y le había contado sus sentimientos, sus sueños, sus secretos, todo…

Y el se había portado amable, comprensivo; como un verdadero amigo, tanto que también había engañado a todos, pensando que tal vez Draco Malfoy, si estaba cambiando.

Hermione pensaba que de verdad era su amigo cuando le contó que al salir de Howarts quería estudiar para Auror, y que le gustaría casarse y tener una gran familia, y le había contado… le había contado que le gustaba su mejor amigo… Harry.

Y ahora no podía creer, que en el día de su graduación, les hubiera contado todas sus confesiones a sus amigos de slytherin y no solo a ellos, sino a todo el colegio y ahora era la burla de todos…

Se sentía horrible, traicionada, humillada, aun no podía creer que hubiera sido tan inocente para creerle a el, cuando algunos la envidiaban por su gran capacidad para descubrir secretos, o intenciones, y simplemente con el no lo pudo descubrir a tiempo…

Tenia ganas de quedarse ahí encerrada para siempre y no salir jamás, tenia ganas de llorar, pero ya no podía, hacia horas que sus ojos rojos e hinchados, se habían quedado secos…

Poco a poco, fue cediendo a su agotamiento y debilidad, hasta que cayo dormida en un profundo sueño, esperando que al despertar todo hubiera sido tan solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero eso era imposible…

Definitivamente la traición la había destruido.

Continuara...

* * *

Lucy-914  
2006-04-19  
ch 1, reply

estemm...ok me gusto solo que helo? um a pesar de que fue muy dramático y lo que hace no se trata de nada con la relación de draco y hermione ES MUY CORTO! osea helo como puedes simplemente escricir algo tan corto y luego terminarlo con solo un capitulo y eso que no data mucho acerca de la relación graciosa y amorosa de hermione y draco por eso digo que al menos lo continúes por que esta muy chido ok?

MoonyGem  
2006-04-18  
ch 1, reply

Muy bueno, me gustó mucho, solo pocas historias de drama me gustan y esta es una de ellas .

Comadreja draconiana  
2006-04-18  
ch 1, anon.

estemm...este es el fin del fic o lo vas a continuar? pq en verdad me gustaría saber q va a pasar después de la humillación de hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero esque estuve a punto de reprobar una materia, así que tuve que ponerme las pilas, para que el Profe me pasara con un trabajo y afortunadamente después de casi 6 horas haciendo diagramas de flujo con sus pruebas de escritorio, puede parecer fácil, pero la verdad no lo es, bueno el caso es que no reprobé, pero en vez de que mis obstáculos se acabaran, aumentaron; y esque me están exigiendo muchos trabajos y la verdad no me queda tiempo de escribir, de hecho ni puedo salir, ya que estando en la tarde, mis opciones de salir son escasas.

Lo cual me lleva a darles una mala noticia, y esque si esto sigue así, no voy a poder actualizar rápido, por lo tanto si les gusta mi historia les pido mucha paciencia, yo se que es molesto estar esperando, pero en serio que no me queda tiempo, les prometo que si me tardo mucho, el siguiente capitulo va a ser mas largo

Bueno creo que ya los aburrí, así que mejor aquí esta la continuación.

Paciencia y espero sus comentarios.

Abajo contesto sus Rewievs.

Con cariño Alana.

* * *

LA TRAICION

* * *

**CAPITULO 2

* * *

**

Los primeros rayos del amanecer, empiezan a filtrarse a la casa de los gritos, lo cual me obliga a despertarme.

Mi cabeza me duele y siento mis ojos hinchados, por un momento pensé que todo había sido tal solo una pesadilla, pero al verme despertar en la casa de los gritos, mi miedo se confirmo.

Había confiado en Draco Malfoy, creyendo que si estaba cambiando y le conté todo lo que guardaba mi alma, desde sentimientos, sueños, deseos, metas, todo…

Le había contado, que desde hacia unos meses, mis sentimientos hacia Harry Potter, eran diferentes al cariño que se tiene a un amigo.

De seguro todavía se estarían riendo…

Dios… ¿Cómo voy a mira a la cara a Harry?

Hermione era una persona, que tenia la facilidad de pensar con frialdad hasta en las peores situaciones, así que después de analizar las cosas, decidió que tenía 3 opciones:

1.- Quedarse encerrada por siempre en la casa de los gritos.

2.- Huir a un lugar lejano y no volver jamás.

3.- salir y enfrentar todo, como lo haría ella ante cualquier cosa o persona.

Escogió la tercera, después de todo ella era una Gryffindor y el valor los caracterizaba, así que aunque se estuviera muriendo de vergüenza y humillación, saldría a defenderse y buscaría venganza.

Se levanto, y con un simple movimiento de su varita, su apariencia quedo como si no hubiera pasado nada, sus rizos intactos, su vestido sin una sola arruga y brillante, sin nada de tierra o lodo, su rostro sin muestras de lágrimas, los ojos de estar rojos e hinchados pasaron a ser normales y con su sencillo maquillaje, intacto.

Respiro profundamente y salio de la cabaña de los gritos y cual fue su sorpresa, al ver a una chica pelirroja sentada con la espalda apoyada en un árbol dormitando, con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, despacio se acerco a ella.

Ginny, Ginny, despierta… - le toco un hombro a la chica.

¿Qué? – dijo la pelirroja moviéndose y parpadeando.

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Ginny? – pregunto la castaña.

Hermione¿Cómo estas, ayer los chicos quisieron venir a buscarte, pero les dije que necesitabas un tiempo sola y le quite a Harry el mapa, para saber donde estabas – le confeso la pequeña Weasley, parándose del suelo.

Me siento… fatal Ginny – le dijo Hermione empezando a llorar silenciosamente.

Hermione no llores, te juro que nos vamos a vengar del hurón y yo te ayudare – le consoló, abrazándola.

Lo se, siento que me mi corazón esta roto Ginny, y tengo que vengarme de Malfoy, me traiciono, pero juro que me vengare – prometió Hermione.

Pues cuenta conmigo en lo que sea – dijo con determinación la pequeña Gryffindor.

Gracias Ginny, eres una buena amiga – sonrió la castaña.

Escucha, la mayoría de los graduados ya se fueron, solo quedan algunos, entre los cuales están Harry y Ron, que quieren estar contigo, aunque yo les dije que te dejaran sola, para que te tranquilizaras, y para asegurarme que no te encontraran, le quite a Harry su mapa – le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo maliciosamente.

Gracias, la verdad es mejor así, porque me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza al ver a Harry en ese momento, pero ahora ya estoy mejor y creo que debería de hablar con ellos – le dijo Hermione.

Entonces¿en que te puedo ayudar? – le pregunto la menor de los Weasley.

Necesito que cuando lleguemos a la sala común, me dejes hablar con ellos…, sola – le pidió la castaña.

Esta bien, estaré en mi cuarto, pero si me necesitas, me hablas y yo los golpeare tanto que toda su cara estará morada una semana – acepto la Gryffindor.

Hermione, tan solo asintió con una sonrisa por el comentario, y limpiándose sus lágrimas, empezaron a caminar rumbo a la sala común de Griffyndor.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, dos chicos discutían…

No puedo creer que ese maldito bastardo, le haya hecho eso a Hermione, pero cuando lo tenga enfrente a el y a todos sus amiguitos, les arrancare la cabeza a todos – decía un chico pelirrojo caminando de un lado a otro apretando con fuerza sus puños - ¿Dónde diablos esta Hermione?

Ron… ¿quieres calmarte, Ginny me quito el mapa de los merodeadores y de seguro esta con Hermione, así que no te preocupes y no te preocupes que cuando acabemos con Malfoy y sus cómplices, no los podrán reconocer en un año – prometió un chico moreno con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Bien, porque le aguantamos muchas cosas durante estos siete años y sinceramente, después de esto no me queda ni una gota de compasión, para aplicarle todos los hechizos que me se – confeso el pelirrojo.

Estaban tan ensimismados pensando e imaginando todos los hechizos que podrían utilizar en los slytherins, que no se dieron cuenta de que dos personas habían entrado en la sala…

Chicos… - dijo Hermione llamando su atención.

¡Hermione! – dijeron los dos chicos al unísono, mientras se acercaban a ella.

Yo estaré arriba, por si necesitas algo – le dijo Ginny, mientras desaparecía rumbo a los cuartos de chicas.

¿Hermione donde estabas? – le pregunto Ron Weasley, mientras la abrazaba y la alzaba un poco del suelo y después la soltaba para mirarla.

Hermione, por favor nunca vuelvas a hacernos esto¿oíste? – le dijo Harry, mientras ahora el la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

Fuerte y claro – dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

¿Qué paso Hermione? – pregunto el chico Weasley, mirándola.

Siéntense y les contare… - les pidió la castaña.

Todo empezó, cuando…

* * *

Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin…

No puedo creer que lo lograras, Draco - decía Blasie Zabini.

Es verdad Malfoy, pensé que no lo lograrías, después de todo, estamos hablando de Hermione Sangre Sucia Granger – dijo Theodore Nott, sonriendo burlón.

¿Vieron cuando empezó a llorar? – pregunto Crabb.

Si, y como salio corriendo, nunca la había visto correr tan rápido – dijo Goyle, riendo.

Ahora si que te luciste Draco – decía Zabini sonriendo – Te mereces todo el dinero de la apuesta y me atrevería a decir que, hasta talvez un poco mas.

Me imagino que Potter y Weasley, deben de estar muriéndose de coraje – dijo Nott.

Dirás que los Weasley´s, porque el día de la graduación, cuando Granger salio corriendo y llorando, la Weasley quiso ir a consolarla y cuando me vio burlándome de su querida amiga, parecía que le hubiera gustado enviarme un Avada – dijo Zabini riéndose.

De seguro no sabe ni apuntar bien su varita – dijo Crabb.

Si, te da miedo lo que pueda hacerte la pobretona Blasie? – pregunto Goyle.

Claro, me da miedo que me vaya a atacar con su ropa vieja – dijo Blasie sarcástico, mientras los demás sonreían con su comentario.

Debo admitir que esta vez nuestro plan fue un éxito, pero sinceramente, ya estoy cansado de hablar de la humillación de la sangre sucia, me voy a mi habitación – dijo Nott, caminando hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

Nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Crabb, seguido de Goyle, ambos subiendo a su habitación, dejando solos a Zabini y a Malfoy.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, hasta que después de unos minutos que a ambos les parecieron eternos, Blasie...

Hey Malfoy¿por qué no dices nada, pensé que tu serias el que mas halaría y se burlaría de Granger, y ni siquiera haz dicho algo¿qué pasa? – le pregunto de pronto el moreno.

No me pasa nada Blasie – dijo el rubio, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Si claro, a pesar de todo, nos conocemos desde pequeños, si le dijeras eso a Goyle o a Crabb, incluso a Nott, te creerían, pero yo te conozco desde los 5 años, por lo tanto, se que algo te pasa, así que ahorrémonos una discusión y dime lo que te pasa – dijo Blasie con un deje de molestia en la voz.

No espero que me comprendas, pero no se; creo que en el tiempo que pase con Hermione, me acostumbre a platicar con ella y me siento... culpable por lo que le hice – dijo el rubio con un gesto de confusión en su rostro.

¿Hermione? – casi escupió el nombre.

Es la costumbre... veras, cuando empezamos a hablar, me dijo que prefería que nos habláramos por nuestros nombres y no por los apellidos, después de todo, quería que fuéramos amigos – dijo Malfoy sonriendo de lado.

No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto, donde quedo el Draco Malfoy que la despreciaba por ser una sangre sucia, que no dudaba en insultarla, que la detestaba por ser amiga de San Potter, dime ¿dónde esta? – pregunto el ojiazul mirándolo fijamente.

Ese Draco Malfoy, cambio desde el primer momento en el que empezó a conocer a He... Granger, y no me reclames porque, fue tu idea la broma, si no hubiera participado en tu estupida broma, de seguro seguiría odiándola, y nada de esto estaría pasando – confeso el rubio.

Es cierto que yo propuse la broma, pero no es mi culpa, que tus sentimientos por sangre sucia Granger estén confusos, además ¿Te estas oyendo Draco, si se enteraran los demás o tu padre, estas muerto¿oíste? – le dijo su compañero.

Crees que no lo se, pero no se que hacer, desde ayer no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, cada vez que intento olvidarme de todo lo que paso, me vienen a la mente sus lagrimas, su llanto, la tristeza de su mirada... – decía Draco.

Te recomiendo que la olvides y que te alejes de ella, sabes que en un futuro tu podrías ser el mortifago que tenga que acabar con su vida, así que aléjate de ella Draco, o será tu perdición, además que si Voldemort se llega a enterar que tienes sentimientos por ella, es capaz de matarte a ti y a ella en ese mismo instante – le dijo el moreno, subiendo a su habitación y dejando a Draco solo.

Y Draco Malfoy se quedo solo... mirando al vació, mientras volvía a pensar en todos los momentos que había compartido con Hermione Granger.

Acaso era posible que Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, futuro mortifago, enemigo de todos los muggles y los impuros, hubiera cambiado sin darse cuenta, por una Hija de muggles.

Continuara...

* * *

**Lucy-914** – Tranquila, pensaba continuar la historia, solo que en esos días ya no pude hacer el capitulo mas largo y lo subí con la esperanza de actualizar a los días siguientes, pero no pude hasta ahora, y pues la historia no va a ser rosa, de hecho va a ver golpes, pero mejor espera para cuando lo leas, gracias por tu comentario.

**MoonyGem** – Gracias, la verdad no esta segura, si iba a tener éxito con el drama, pero decidí arriesgarme, haber que tal me iba, espero que te gusten los demás capítulos, Gracias por tu comentario.

**Comadreja draconiana** – lo continuare, perdón esque como ya me iba a la escuela cuando subí el primer capitulo, no pude poner que continuaría, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, por cierto en el Cáp. 3 voy a describir la relación amistosa de Draco y Hermione y también voy a poner la graduación, Gracias por tu comentario.

* * *

Espero sus Reviews.

PD: una pequeña aclaración, no se a quien dejar para Hermione¿Draco? O ¿Harry?

¿Harry? O ¿Draco?

Ayúdenme a decidirme…


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Hola Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, les dije que si me tardaba el capitulo siguiente iba a ser largo y pues aquí esta es mas largo que los que normalmente escribo yo, iba a poner en este capitulo el baile y donde draco contaba todos los secretos de mione, pero si lo hacia el capitulo iba a ser demasiado largo y decidí, que lo pondré en el próximo capitulo, espero no tardarme mucho con el capitulo 4, pero si no actualizo pronto, ya saben que el capitulo lo haré mas largo, en recompensa por tardarme.**

**Bueno, entonces a leer y mucha paciencia.**

**Con cariño, Alana

* * *

**

Bien les contare…

**FLASH BACK **

La prefecta de Gryffindor, caminaba por los pasillos de Howarts.

Hola Granger – dijo una voz masculina.

Definitivamente esa voz, hizo que Hermione se detuviera bruscamente.

¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – pregunto la castaña volteándose.

Vaya, por lo que veo, no estas de buen humor¿verdad? – pregunto el rubio con burla.

Eso no te importa "Hurón" – contesto la Gryffindor, mirándolo con sus ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa burlona.

Sintió una gran satisfacción al ver como en la cara del rubio, su sonrisa burlona desaparecía por completo y en su lugar, fruncía el ceño y sus ojos grises se obscurecían, de inmediato supo, que al decir la palabra mágica "Hurón", lo había hecho enojar, pero no le importaba.

Hacia unos cuantos minutos se había topado con unas Slytherins y le habían dicho todos los insultos que sus pequeños cerebros habían podido recordar y ella estaba dispuesta a contestarles cada insulto, pero al ver llegar a Snape, con su sonrisa de lado, dispuesto a quitarle a Gryffindor todos los puntos al mínimo intento de contestarles a esas serpientes.

Lo único que hizo, fue lanzarles una mirada de intenso odio y marcharse con la frente en alto, después de todo ella no podía dejar que les bajaran mas puntos de los que les había bajado en su clase, pero la molestia se convirtió en impotencia, la impotencia se volvió coraje y el coraje en rabia.

Sentía unas tremendas ganas de golpear algo, de gritar, por eso iba casi corriendo rumbo a su sala común, mas específicamente a su habitación, hasta que cierto rubio se cruzo en su camino… tal vez había encontrado la manera de desahogarse…

¿Que dijiste, "ratón de biblioteca"? – pregunto el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

Perfecto, si el también quería jugar, jugarían, pero el no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo y Hermione Granger le iba a enseñar, que no es bueno meterse en su camino, cuando esta enojada, a menos que desconozca que ella enojada era peor que voldemort, pero Draco Malfoy, estaba a punto de descubrirlo…

Dije¿que diablos quieres "hurón"? – dijo Hermione remarcando hurón, sus ojos brillando de satisfacción al ver que el ceño del rubio se fruncía mas.

No puedo creer que seas tan grosera, sabelotodo, después de todo estoy siendo amable contigo – le dijo Draco acercándose a ella.

Pues yo en ningún momento te pedí que fueras amable conmigo, "Hurón Rubio" – le contesto la castaña acercándose mas a el.

Granger, dicen que eres la bruja mas inteligente de Howarts, pero en lo personal, pienso que eres mas tonta que un troll, no recuerdas que te dije que quería una oportunidad para llevarme bien contigo – le recordó Draco.

Era cierto, estaba tan enojada que se había olvidado de eso, pero al recordarlo, se puso a la defensiva.

Y yo te dije, que eras más estupido que Crabb y Goyle, si esperabas que te creyera y por lo que veo si eres muy estupido – respondió Hermione.

Granger, te lo advierto, estoy tratando de ser amable contigo, pero si me sigues insultando, voy a olvidarme de ser amable y te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras – le advirtió el slytherin.

No te tengo miedo, "Hurón" , además si me haces algo, como prefecta le voy a quitar puntos a tu casa, y por lo que veo, te haz olvidado del golpe que te di en tercero, pero como soy una persona amable, no tengo ningún inconveniente en volverte a golpear – le dijo Hermione sonriendo cínicamente.

Estas segura Granger, recuerda que esta vez, no están Potter, Weasley, ni su hermana, estamos solos – le dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente.

Si mal no recuerdo, mi mano fue la que te golpeo, no la de Harry, ni Ron o tampoco Ginny, así que dime, con cual mano prefieres que te golpee – le pregunto la prefecta levantando ambas manos y extendiendo las palmas, mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de burla.

Granger… - dijo Malfoy quedando de frente a ella y apuntándola con la varita.

Lo sabia Malfoy, tienes que usar la varita, para sentirte mas fuerte¿verdad "Hurón"? – le pregunto la castaña escupiendo la ultima palabra y alzando su barbilla orgullosa.

No te equivoques Ratón, tengo mas fuerza que tu, soy mas grande que tu¿todavía piensas que puedes ganarme? – le dijo Draco.

Claro "Hurón", después de todo, tengo mis dos manos y mi varita también, pero creo que tú quieres averiguarlo, así que quien soy yo para negarme a darte una paliza – le dijo la prefecta sonriendo burlona.

Vanos Granger, no quiero pelear, solo quiero hablar – le confeso Draco guardando su varita y alejándose de ella.

Que tenemos aquí¿buscando problemas Granger? – pregunto Snape llegando a su lado.

No – contesto Hermione cortante.

Entonces que hace todavía aquí, váyase a su sala común – le ordeno Snape (con su asquerosa cara de estupido TT).

Bien – dijo otra vez Hermione cortante.

Ahh, por cierto Granger, esta castigada dos semanas por insultar a unas señoritas de Slytherin – le dijo Snape malicioso (con su pelo grasiento, brillando de toda la grasa que se pone TT).

Pero… - quiso protestar Hermione.

Nada Granger – dijo levantando una mano – ahora será un mes, a partir de mañana vendrá a limpiar mi mazmorra después de sus clases y sin varita¿entendido? – le dijo Snape satisfecho.

Si – dijo Hermione, roja de rabia.

Profesor, si quiere yo puedo vigilar a Granger – propuso Malfoy.

Si, esta bien, así me puedes decir si no cumple con su castigo o si la quieren ayudar sus amiguitos – le pidió Snape a Draco.

Mañana en mi mazmorra Granger, y más vale que sea puntual y sin excusas – le advirtió Snape.

De acuerdo, profesor – dijo Hermione escupiendo la ultima palabra y yéndose con la frente alta.

Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, su sangre debía de estar hirviendo, era una injusticia, ella no había abierto la boca, las Slytherins habían sido las que la insultaron, pero de seguro que habían mentido y claro, como Snape iba a ser justo con una Gryffindor.

Llego hasta su sala común y antes de que la viera alguien, subió las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas, como una bala, hasta llegar a su habitación y se tiro en su cama, dispuesta a no levantarse hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al día siguiente, Hermione ya había llegado a la mazmorra y Draco la esperaba sonriendo.

Hola Granger¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunto Malfoy.

Cállate – fue lo que contesto Hermione.

Ella no debería de estar ahí, les había prometido a sus amigos que les ayudaría con sus deberes, pero al estar en el castigo no llegaría a tiempo y si no se presentaba con Snape, de seguro que les quitaría muchos puntos y le doblaría el castigo, lo único que quería era terminar e irse.

Granger te propongo algo – dijo el rubio – yo limpio todo con mi varita, todo el mes que sea tu castigo y no le diré nada a Snape, pero tendrás que venir todos los días que dure tu castigo, una hora a hablar conmigo, para que Snape no dude¿Qué dices? – pregunto Draco.

No – contesto Hermione.

¿Segura, tendrías que venir solo una hora, de las tres que equivalen a tu día de castigo, así tendrás tiempo de ir a donde tu quieras.

No confió en ti – le dijo la castaña.

Pues esta seria una ocasión, para cambiar las cosas¿Qué dices Granger? – le propuso Malfoy.

Que hacer, si se quedaba haciendo el castigo sin ayuda, lo mas probable es que sus amigos dudaran que estuviera en la biblioteca como ella les había dicho, y si se enteraban del castigo, lo mas probable es que se metieran en problemas, pero no podía confiar en Draco Malfoy… o si?

Bien – le contesto Hermione dudosa

Bien, empecemos entonces – dijo el Slytherin sonriendo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Desde ese momento, nos reunimos el mes que duraba mi castigo, todos los días una hora – confeso Hermione.

¿Por qué nos lo dijiste? – le pregunto Harry.

Porque sabia que si se enteraban del castigo, irían y se meterían en problemas, por eso les dije que iba a estar en la biblioteca y desde hacia días Malfoy me había pedido una oportunidad para llevarnos bien, y como sospechaba era el momento adecuado para ponerlo a prueba, pero me engaño – dijo Hermione.

Maldito bastardo – dijo Ron – tengo ganas de romperle todos los huesos de su estupido cuerpo.

Y lo haremos, cuentas conmigo Ron – dijo Harry con determinación.

¡No! – Dijo Hermione – yo me encargare de Malfoy, no quiero que se metan en problemas, además recuerden que Dumbledore quiere que nos quedemos una semana mas, para la bienvenida del nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

No nos puedes pedir que no te defendamos Hermione – dijo Harry mirándola.

Eres como nuestra hermana Mione, y por lo tanto te vengaremos – concluyo Ron decidido.

Gracias – dijo Hermione tan bajito que pensó que no la escucharían.

De nada – le contesto Ron – ahora tengo hambre, podemos ir a desayunar.

Adelántense, ahora voy – les dijo Hermione, viéndolos acercarse a la salida.

Ahora que se había quedado sola, podía recordar el peor día de su vida…

**FLASH BACK**

Ese era el último día de su castigo y su graduación, por lo tanto iba a tener que reunirse con Draco en la mañana, porque en la tarde era el baile de su graduación.

Buenos días, Hermione – saludo Draco Malfoy.

Buenos días, Draco – contesto Hermione Granger.

¿Ya lista para la graduación? – pregunto Malfoy.

Si¿y tu? – pregunto Hermione.

Pues, algo así – le contesto Draco.

¿a que te refieres? – lo cuestiono la castaña.

Que al parecer saliendo de Howarts, me tendré que casar con Pansy Parkinson – le contó el rubio.

¿Y la amas? – le pregunto Herms.

La quiero, pues la conozco desde pequeño, pero yo amo a otra persona – confeso el slytherin.

Entonces, deberías de luchar por la persona que amas – le dijo la prefecta.

Ya no puedo, porque ella esta muy enamorada de su novio – le contó el chico.

¿Y Pansy, que siente? – le pregunto la castaña.

Creo que esta enamorada de mi – le dijo el.

Amores no correspondidos – susurro Hermione.

Si y dime Hermione¿a ti te corresponden? – pregunto el rubio.

No y yo tampoco voy a hacer nada porque, creo que el esta enamorado de una amiga – confeso Mione.

Vaya¿Quién es el afortunado? – pregunto Malfoy.

Harry…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Estuvieron platicando mucho tiempo y ella dejándose llevar, por todas las cosas que le contaba Malfoy, empezó a decirle sus sentimientos…

Le contó que desde hacia un año estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, pero que nunca le diría nada, porque al parecer prefería morir a perder la amistad de Harry y también que ella sospechaba que a su amigo le gustaba Ginny.

Le dijo que al salir de Howarts, pensaba ser una Auror, y que esperaba casarse y tener una familia grande, ya que al ser hija única, siempre había soñado con tener hermanos, por eso ella quería una familia grande.

También le dijo que se sentía sola a veces porque no tenía muchos amigos, le contó que tenia miedo que a Harry le pasara algo por culpa de voldemort, pero que pelearía hasta morir si era necesario…

Como pudo creerle, ella, que era suspicaz y desconfiada, no podía creer que la hubiera engañado, pero esque parecía tan diferente mientras estaban platicando, parecía otra persona…

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, y la quito con furia…

Continuara…

* * *

**Reviews.**

**Vivi-G Weasley.- **Primeramente Gracias por tu review, no sabes cuanto me levanto el ánimo tu comentario, en serio, que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero no decepcionarte, y no te preocupes que malfoy y sus amigos van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a Herms, pero un poco mas adelante y si quise ponerle a una chica que ayudara y apoyara a mione y quien mejor que ginny y si he decidido que draco se va a quedar con hermione, pero si va a tener que batallar para ganarse su confianza y su amor jeje, que estés bien y espero actualizar pronto.

Saludos.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Hola, ya estoy de regreso, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. **

**Me siento muy emocionada porque esta es mi primera historia de drama, la verdad no sabia como me quedaría y decidí arriesgarme y aquí estoy, me da gusto que les guste, bueno por lo menos a una chica, al parecer le encanto, y eso para mi es genial (alimenta mi ego… jejeje, no es cierto > >), gracias por apoyarme y sobre todo gracias por darme tu punto de vista, créeme que me sirve mucho, por otra parte quiero pedir perdón porque me tarde de mas en subir este Cáp., pero me ha pasado de todo: mi gata se enfermo y la tenia que cuidar, yo me enferme de una infección en la garganta que me tapaba mis oídos y por lo tanto no oía nada, me caí de la escalera de mi casa y me pegue en la espalda, me dio varicela, argh que asco es la peor enfermedad que me ha tocado hasta ahora así que como me daba calentura y me dolía la cabeza, no podía escribir y por supuesto no me dejaban agarrar la computadora, bueno ni siquiera me podía parar, porque estaba muy débil y por si fuera poco, hay problemas en mi casa, así que la verdad no tenia momentos libres para continuar escribiendo, y cuando los tenia, no me sentía con ganas para seguir, mis ánimos andan peligrosamente por el suelo, pero voy a tratar de enfocarme en mis historias que ya tengo empezadas varias, que son cortitas por el momento y espero que les gusten, así que aquí tienen el capitulo 4.**

**Espero no tardarme tanto en el siguiente capitulo, pero como les explique, en esta época no me siento con ánimos para escribir mucho, así que les pido paciencia y yo tratare de no tardarme mucho en actualizar.**

**Saludos de Alana.

* * *

**

**LA TRAICION.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4

* * *

**

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, y la quito con furia…

Como se había dejado engañar, aun no lo entendía, pero tal vez le había creído porque al empezar a tratarla con más respeto, poco a poco la fue dejando intrigada y después fue demasiado tarde para descubrirlo.

Además ella quería darle una oportunidad, tenia la pequeña esperanza de que el en verdad hubiera cambiado y la inocencia que no la había abandonado la convencido, grave error.

La verdad era que hasta ahora había caído en cuenta lo que le hizo, Draco Malfoy, primero estaba tan impresionada de todo lo que dijo de ella en la graduación, que le fue imposible pensar con claridad y lo único que hizo fue huir, prácticamente fue movida por el dolor que le causo la traición, que ella misma no vio.

Y ahora que tenia la cabeza un poco mas despejada, empezó a ver todo con claridad y sintió un vació en su corazón y un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse, porque sentía que si no sacaba todo lo que tenia adentro explotaría de rabia y dolor.

Así que aprovechando que sus amigos la habían dejado sola, subió a su habitación, que estaba vacía y se encerró…

Lanzo un hechizo insonorizarte y se dejo caer en el suelo, completamente destrozada, de mente y espíritu, se sentía ultrajada, ella le abrió su corazón a esa serpiente y el lo que hizo fue morderla, traicionarla, como la vil serpiente que era…

El llanto que solo ella podía escuchar, era tan doloroso y agonizante, que hasta el ser mas frió se habría conmovido y esque en ese llanto iban todos los sentimientos que tenia su corazón desde la graduación: odio, ira, vergüenza y venganza…

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, bañándolo y dejando una cicatriz muy grande en su corazón, cicatrices que tardarían mucho en sanar.

Pero ella no pararía hasta vengarse, ese maldito hurón iba a pagar lo que le había hecho, e iba a desear jamás haberse metido con ella.

Se tiro en su cama y se tapo la cara con una almohada, para poder gritar y decir todo lo que sentía hacia Malfoy, después de mucho tiempo la garganta le dolió de tanto gritar y sus ojos ya estaban secos, hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

Sentía que todavía tenía mucho que gritar y llorar, pero su garganta ya estaba seca y afónica de tanto gritar y sus ojos estaban cansados de tantas lágrimas derramadas, juraría que sus ojos se habían quedado secos después de todo lo que lloro, pero aun así sabia que al vengarse se sentiría mejor.

**FLASH BACK**

Hermione entro en el gran comedor con su vestido azul, era como un vestido medieval, con los hombros descubiertos, pero las mangas eran anchas y largas, y se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura y caía espectacularmente.

De maquillaje solo tenia, una sombra azul en sus ojos y labial rosa en sus labios, no se había hecho un peinado, llevaba sus rizos castaños sueltos, solo sujetos por unos prendedores, y sus zapatos eras plateados y con poco tacón.

A pesar de que iba sencilla, se veía muy hermosa.

Harry llevaba una túnica verde botella, la cual resaltaba sus ojos y Ron tenia una túnica negra, que lo hacia ver mas alto y su pelo rojo contrastaba con su túnica, ambos estaban retirados hablando con otros chicos.

A Ginny la encontró platicando con luna lovegood, Ginny lucia una túnica rosa de tirantes que hacia que su pelo se viera más rojo, se hizo una cola alta y llevaba unas zapatillas rosas bajitas, mientras que luna traía una túnica gris que le quedaba de maravilla, era strapless y traía unas zapatillas plateadas, no tenia nada en el pelo excepto una diadema gris también.

No tardo en localizar a Draco que iba vestido todo de negro, pero no traía el pelo hacia atrás como lo usaba antes, mechones de su cabello rubio caían por su frente, dándole un aspecto tierno.

Estaba con sus amigos de Slytherin y en cuanto la vieron llegar, se pusieron a hablar con Draco y el sin ni siquiera hablarle paso por un lado de ella, directo al centro de la fiesta.

Hermione no sabia que hacia, vio que lanzo un hechizo, para que todos escucharan lo que iba a decir.

No lo podía creer cuando el, empezó a decirle a todo el mundo que a ella, Hermione Granger le gustaba su mejor amigo Harry Potter.

Y que ella en el futuro quería estudiar la carrera de Auror, pero que también quería casarse y formar una familia.

También les contó que cuando ella era niña, no tenía ningún amigo y que todos se alejaban de ella y le decían que era rara y por lo tanto se alejaban.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, porque lo hacia, que no eran amigos…

Todos se le quedaban viendo y los Slytherins se reían de ella y todos los demás la veían fijamente.

Hermione miro fijamente a Draco y el la miro de una manera tan fría que sintio un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Y salio corriendo, llorando.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Y poco a poco el cansancio se fue haciendo presente en su cuerpo, hasta que se fue quedando dormida…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor… 

Creo que Hermione ya se tardo – dijo Harry.

Es cierto¿la vamos a buscar? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

Chicos déjenla estar un rato sola, necesita pensar y reflexionar, además de que todavía esta muy dolida y me imagino que debe de estar cansada, después de haberse ido en mitad de la noche y dormido en el suelo de la casa de los gritos, mejor le voy a guardar comida y se la llevare a su cuarto después – dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ron y enfrente de Harry.

Gracias por cuidar de ella, Ginny – le dijo el ojiverde.

De nada – le contesto sonriente la pelirroja.

Bueno cambiando un poco de tema¿Qué vamos a hacer con Malfoy y sus estupidos amigos? – pregunto Ron

Lo que sea, pero que quiero que lo que le hagamos lo recuerde el resto de sus días – dijo Harry sonriendo malévolo.

En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, y cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, mientras peor, mejor – dijo Ron asintiendo.

No creen que se están adelantando chicos, primero deberían de hablar con Hermione, creo que ella es la que esta en su derecho de decidir que hacer – les dijo Ginny.

Es cierto, pero todavía esta muy dolida por lo que le hizo ese estupido, talvez no piense con suficiente claridad, creo que deberíamos de hacerle una visita nosotros y después que Hermione decida que hacer con el ¿no creen? – les propuso Harry sonriendo de lado.

Me agrada tu idea hermano, creo que es lo mejor, mientras le damos tiempo a Hermione para que despeje su mente – le apoyo Ron.

No estoy tan segura, yo creo que primero deberían de hablar con Mione y ya después ayudarla en todo lo que necesite – opino la pelirroja.

Ginny no puedes decirnos eso, me muero de ganas por romperle la cara a ese imbecil y tú quieres que primero hablemos con Hermione – le pregunto Ron incrédulo.

Bueno creo que es lo mas correcto, además deberían de hacerme caso, ya que yo también voy a ayudarle a Mione en lo que ella quiera, y no piensen que no siento unas ganas enormes de lanzarle unos cuantos hechizos a Malfoy y su pandilla, porque se que el no pudo actuar solo, pero yo trato de controlarme y no haré nada hasta que haya hablado con Hermione y me diga lo que piensa hacer – confeso la chica Weasley.

Te propongo algo Ginny, que tal si Ron y yo le hacemos una pequeña visita a Malfoy y a sus amigotes, porque yo también estoy seguro que lo que hiz,o no lo hizo solo, así que nosotros nos encargamos de ellos y luego tu y Hermione le hacen otra visita a Malfoy¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto Harry.

Pues no me queda de otra mas que aceptar, solo espero que Hermione no se enoje mucho, pero esta bien acepto, solo que no se vayan a meter en problemas – les advirtió Ginny.

Pues no te aseguramos nada, pero esos idiotas van a desear no haberse metido con Hermione y seremos cuidadosos Ginny – asintió el pelirrojo.

Tu cuida de Hermione, por favor – le pidió el chico de gafas.

No se preocupen lo haré, no necesitan decírmelo – dijo y se alejo.

Y bien Ron que tienes en mente exactamente para la paliza de las serpientes – pregunto el ojiverde.

Pues…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin, mas precisamente en el cuarto de los graduados… 

Draco Malfoy descansaba en su cama, mientras pensaba en la persona a la que le había hecho tanto daño, quería hablar con ella, pero sabía que antes de llegar siquiera a verla, sus estupidos amigos no lo dejarían acercársele.

A pesar de que desde el principio su único propósito era escucharla para después decir todo lo que le confesara, poco a poco le fue tomando cariño y esque como no hacerlo si ella era una persona muy inteligente, amable, cariñosa, dulce, de carácter fuerte, si, pero una gran persona.

Se había acostumbrado a sus consejos, a sus palabras y sobre todo a sus pláticas.

Primero se le había hecho fácil ignorarla y fingir que la escuchaba y que tomaba en cuenta sus palabras, pero después sus pláticas se volvían muy interesantes, después de todo era la bruja más inteligente de Howarts, por lo tanto tenia que admitir que en algunas cosas estaba de acuerdo con ella y en otras le admiraba la pasión con la que defendía sus ideales.

De hecho Hermione Granger, era la primera mujer que admiraba y estaba seguro que seria la única, como en todo.

No podía creer que Draco Malfoy le tuviera cariño a una hija de muggles, si su padre se enterara de seguro ya lo hubiera desheredado y hasta matado talvez, ya que siendo un mago de sangre pura, el no podía permitirse tener una relación con una sangre sucia.

Lo correcto en su caso, era alejarse definitivamente de Hermione Granger, y cuanto antes mejor, pero el no podía hacer eso, ya no, lo que quería era verla, y verla YA!

Tengo que verte Hermione – susurro el rubio mientras se levantaba se la cama y sin mas salio de la habitación.

* * *

En los pasillos de Howarts 

Después de estar esperando a que aparecieran las serpientes y al no hacerlo se cansaron y se dirigían a su sala común, para hablar con Hermione, cuando vieron a la serpiente mas odiada…

Mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada mas, ni nada menos que al Hurón mas cobarde de todo el mundo – dijo Ron sonriendo malicioso.

Creo que es nuestro día de suerte no te parece Ron, no todos los días, tienes la oportunidad de golpear al ser mas despreciable de Howarts – confeso Harry sacando su varita.

Exactamente, pues no se tu, pero yo pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad – contesto Ron sacando su varita también.

No quiero pelear, así que lo mejor será que guarden sus varitas – les dijo el rubio.

Ahora resulta que tienes miedo hurón, pues eso debiste de pensar, antes de hacerle daño a Hermione, porque al haberte metido con ella, te ganaste una paliza automáticamente, así que no pienses en huir porque te buscaríamos por siempre hasta darte tu merecido – le advirtió Harry.

Exacto yo te recomendaría Malfoy que saques tu varita y te enfrentes a nosotros como el hombre que aparentas ser y te evites la oportunidad de quedar como una victima – le dijo Ron.

Ya les dije que no quiero pelear, quiero hablar con Hermione, así que quítense de mi camino – les advirtió Malfoy.

Como te atreves a pronunciar su nombre después de lo que le hiciste – le escupió Ron.

Y si crees que vamos a dejar que te le acerques estas muy equivocado, desde ahora jamás te le podrás acercar, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros – le dijo Harry.

Me encantaría seguir con esta plática tan constructiva, pero voy a hablar con ella y ustedes no lo van a impedir – les advirtió Draco.

Eso lo vamos a ver hurón – contesto Harry, empuñando su varita y sonriendo de lado.

¿Que esta pasando Draco? – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Zabini, te unes a la diversión – le pregunto Ron.

Será un placer Weasley¿pero si no es mucha molestia a que se debe este encuentro? – pregunto Zabini malicioso mientras sacaba su varita.

Como si no supieras que esto es por lo que le hicieron a Hermione, estupido, pero van a pagar muy caro – les dijo Harry.

Tanto escándalo por la sangre sucia de Granger, yo pensé que era por algo mas importante – dijo Blasie sonriendo malévolo.

No le digas así – grito Ron, moviendo su varita amenazadoramente.

Pero si eso es lo que es, una asquerosa y repugnante sangre sucia – le contesto Zabini riendo.

Draco tenía la mirada baja y con cada insulto hacia Hermione, apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño, estaba claro que no le gustaba que Zabini insultara de esa manera a Hermione.

Pues después de esta vez, los mas asquerosos y repugnantes, van a ser ustedes y ya se lo dije a Malfoy y te lo digo a ti Zabibi, no se vuelvan a acercar a Hermione porque no voy a dejarlos vivos si la vuelven a lastimar – les advirtió Harry.

Tus amenazas no me importan Potter, ni tampoco me dan miedo ninguno de los dos, así que siento decepcionarte, pero me dan risa – les contesto Blasie sonriendo burlón.

Nos subestiman, pero ya aprenderán que con nosotros no se juega, y al haberse metido con Hermione se arrepentirán – les dijo Harry.

Yo no me he metido con Granger, pero talvez no sea tan mala idea, digo después de todo, la sangre sucia no esta nada mal, y además solo seria un rato, después de todo que se puede esperar de una impura como ella – dijo el moreno sonriendo perverso.

En el momento en el que Zabini termino de hablar, Draco tenia los puños tan apretados que sus manos se estaban tornando rojas por la fuerza que utilizaba, y tenía el ceño fruncido y una vena palpitaba en su cuello, se estaba controlando para no tener que matar ahí mismo a Zabini.

Cállate – gritaron los Gryffindors

Y el pasillo se volvió un caos total, volaban hechizos sin parar y se oían maldiciones e insultos…

Hasta que se levanto una cortina de humo y fue imposible ver como había terminado esa pelea.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ginny Weasley entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor. 

Bueno ahora a hablar con Hermione – se dirigió a los cuartos de chicas.

Toc, toc…

Oía unos ruidos, pero no quería despertar, estaba tan a gusto…

Toc, toc, toc…

Se volteo de posición para seguir durmiendo, pero los ruidos eran persistentes.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, Hermione!

¿Qué?... - dijo Hermione despertándose y sentándose en su cama.

Hermione soy Ginny, déjame entrar, se oyó desde afuera…

Voy – grito Hermione, mientras que con un movimiento de varita se arreglaba la cara, para que quedara como si no hubiera llorado en lo absoluto.

No bajaste a comer, y te guarde un poco – le dijo Ginny mientras entraba.

Perdón, esque estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida, pero gracias por traerme comida – le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Si, me imagine que estarías cansada – asintió Ginny mirándola.

¿Que pasa, porque me miras así? – pregunto Hermione.

¿Ya sabes lo que harás con Malfoy? – le pregunto la pelirroja.

Si, ya se lo que haré con Malfoy – le contesto Hermione.

Bien, sabes que cuentas conmigo – le dijo la chica Weasley.

Lo se – contesto Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione empezó a comer en silencio, mientras Ginny la miraba, no tenia ni idea de lo que planeaba, pero ella la ayudaría en lo que fuera, esos idiotas iban a pagar lo que le hicieron.

Continuara…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí esta él capitulo 5, espero y les guste como va la historia, creo que después de todo, va a ser larga, yo pensaba que no iba a hacer un Fic largo porque no tenia tantas ideas para continuar, pero al parecer cada vez que me pongo a escribir, mis ideas van aumentando y creo que mejorando, ojala y cuando entre a la escuela siga teniendo muchas ideas, creo que escribo mas rápido, cuando estoy en clases, lo bueno es que no me han cachado... hasta ahora XD.

Cambiando de tema, ando triste porque no me dejan reviews¿no les gusta mi historia, Yo sé que dije que jamás dejaría un fic, pero últimamente he estado tentada a dejar de escribir, pues estoy pasando por una situación en casa y digamos que me refugio en mi Fic, pero no me dicen si les gusta como va la historia o si por lo menos les gusta, así que talvez no sea buena escribiendo, porque tengo una amiga que le gusta mucho como escribo y esque ella escribe pensamientos muy bonitos, y cuando escribo un capitulo ella es la primera que lo lee y me dice que tal le parece, además que me sirven mucho los consejos que me da, pero como estamos de vacaciones no la he visto, y no se a quien pedirle opinión.

Sé que no me conocen y a lo mejor piensan que me voy a enojar si me dan un comentario, pero les aseguro que me hacen mejorar, no enojar eh, porfa mándenme sus comentarios, en serio que los reviews son la energía que nos hace actualizar mas rápido... XD los que escriben Fics como yo, me entienden.

Perla: Gracias Amiga, por todos los consejos que me haz dado y también por

Apoyarme con mis historias, no se como agradecerte, espero que algún día yo pueda ayudarte como tu me ayudas a mí.

Bueno creo que eso es todo.

Con cariño, Alana Black Potter.

**CAPITULO 5**

Después de que la nube de polvo desapareció, la escena que dejo al descubierto era todo un espectáculo.

Déjenme ver si recuerdo bien, les dije que no nos subestimaran, pero no hicieron caso – les dijo Harry sonriendo.

El aspecto de los cuatro chicos era, horrible...

Harry tenía el pelo mas revuelto que nunca, las gafas estaban ladeadas y los critales rotos, tenia un corte en el cachete izquierdo el cual estaba sangrando mucho, la ropa estaba llega de polvo y tenia muchos cortes.

Ron tenía un labio que estaba partido y sangraba manchándole la camisa, su ropa también estaba llena de polvo, arrugada y con muchos cortes, producto de las incontables maldiciones que se lanzaron.

Mientras que los dos slytherin´s...

Blaise estaba sentado en el piso, sosteniendo su cabeza que tenia un corte en el nacimiento del cabello, el cual sangraba tanto que le cubría la mitad de la cara y tenia un ojo morado y su ropa estaba igual de sucia que la de todos.

Draco estaba parado a un lado de Zabini y miraba fijamente a los Gryffindor´s con odio, tenia un feo corte en la frente, su ropa tenia el mismo aspecto que los demás, pero a pesar de eso, era el que se veía en mejor estado que los otros.

Ahora, se los diremos por última vez¡Aléjense de Hermione! O les juro que los matare y es una promesa – les advirtió Ron.

Y nosotros ya te dijimos Weasley que no tenemos nada que ver con su pequeña amiga sangre sucia – le contesto Blaise burlón.

Ron no se pudo aguantar, al escuchar el insulto y le dio una patada en el costado a Zabini.

No la vuelvas a llamar así Zabini, o te dejare tan mal, que ni tu familia podrá reconocerte y no dudes que lo haré – lo amenazo Ron.

Como digas Weasley – le contesto Blaise ignorándolos.

Tu también Malfoy, no te le acerques a Hermione, porque ella no esta sola y si le haces daño otra vez, no saldrás vivo para contarlo – le dijo Harry apuntándolo con su varita.

Draco solamente lo mira burlón, pero no dijo nada, simplemente los ignoro.

Ya están advertidos idiotas – les dijo Ron, escupiendo a sus pies y se fueron.

En la habitación de las chicas de séptimo, en la torre de Gryffindor...

Se termino él ultimo bocado de su comida y Ginny todavía la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Entonces... – le pregunto la pelirroja.

Entonces... ¿qué! – le contesto Hermione.

¿Qué vas a hacer con Malfoy? – le cuestiono ansiosa Ginny.

Ah... eso – respondió Hermione desviando la mirada.

Si, eso – le dijo Ginny mirándola - ¿Qué pasa?

Pues la verdad, ya no estoy segura de lo que quiero... y ahora mismo me gustaría decirle todo lo que siento, lo que me guarde y creo que si lo hechizo, seria rebajarme ante el, además de que estoy cansada, lo único que quiero es decirle lo que siento y terminar con esto – confeso Hermione, mirando a un punto indefinido.

¿Estas segura? – le pregunto Ginny.

Si... – contesto la castaña.

En ese caso te apoyo – le dijo Ginny sonriendo – pero espero que Ron y Harry le den una buena paliza.

¿Qué, Les dije que no se metieran en esto, que yo me encargaría, no quiero que se metan en problemas – decía Hermione.

Si, pero ambos estaban muy molestos y yo creo que nada los hubiera detenido... ni siquiera tu – le contesto la pelirroja.

Pero yo no quiero que se metan en problemas y tu sabes que siempre lo hacen – le decía Hermione mirándola severamente.

Claro que lo sé, pero lo mejor es dejarlos que arreglen las cosas entre chicos, ya que tu no quieres hacerle ningún daño físico a Malfoy, entonces que Ron y Harry le den su merecido, se me hace mejor para todos – le contestaba Ginny.

Voy a ir a buscarlos – dijo la castaña mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Yo te acompaño – dijo Ginny mientras ambas salían de la habitación.

Lo mejor será que nos separemos, y así los encontraremos más rápido – decía Ginny

Si, yo me voy a la izquierda y tú a la derecha y nos vemos en la sala común, porque si no los encontramos lo más probable es que estén ahí – dijo Hermione.

Bien, entonces nos vemos en la sala común – asintió Ginny al salir de la torre de Gryffindor.

Si – contesto Hermione.

Hermione empezó a caminar por la izquierda, mientras que Ginny se iba por la derecha.

Diez minutos después, en la sala común de Gryffindor...

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Harry, acomodando sus lentes.

Bien, esos idiotas sé lo merecían y de los golpes no te preocupes ¿y tu? – le cuestiono Ron mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

También, espero que aprendan la lección, y no me duele nada – contesto Harry sentándose en el sofá.

No te preocupes, me pareció que si entendieron – le dijo Ron sentándose a un lado de Harry.

Si yo también lo pienso – le contesto el moreno.

Creo que cuando nos vea Hermione se va a enojar, solo espero que no quiera golpearnos – dijo Ron sonriendo de lado.

Lo mejor será esperarla, porque estoy seguro que Ginny ya debió de haber hablado con ella – le contesto Harry.

Si, es lo mas seguro¿crees que deberíamos buscarla? – pregunto Ron.

No, talvez ella ya nos este buscando y si nos movemos de aquí, tardaremos mucho en encontrarnos, mejor nos quedamos aquí, porque tienen que regresar – le propuso Harry.

Bien – contesto Ron mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

En los pasillos de Howarts...

Iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico empezó a seguirla; hasta que cuando pasaba frente a muchos salones, alguien le tapo la boca y la metió en uno de los salones vacíos.

Cuando vio de quien se trataba, quiso huir, al parecer todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, pero el no la dejo salir.

¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta Hermione con el mejor tono de desprecio.

Quiero hablar contigo – le respondió el rubio.

Pero mis amigos ya hablaron contigo – le contesto viendo sus heridas y sonriendo con odio – así que no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Te equivocas, talvez tu no quieras hablar, pero yo necesito que me escuches – le dijo Draco impidiendo que se alejara.

¿Porque habría de escucharte? – le cuestiono la castaña.

Porque a este salón le puse un hechizo y no podrás salir hasta que yo quiera, así que o me escuchas o nos quedamos aquí hasta que tu quieras – le contesto Malfoy mirándola.

Bien, pero que sea rápido Malfoy, porque necesito hablar con mis amigos y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo – le dijo Hermione alejándose de el.

Quiero pedirte perdón, por lo que te hice... - le decía Draco, viendo como Hermione se tapaba la boca, conteniendo su risa.

¡Qué! "El gran Draco Malfoy", disculpándose con una Sangre Sucia, debo estar soñando -decía Hermione riéndose burlona.

Por favor Hermione, escúchame – le pidió el rubio.

¿QUÉ¿CÓMO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HICISTES¡YO CREI QUE HABIAS CAMBIADO, PENSE QUE ERAS MI AMIGO, TE DEFENDI DE MIS AMIGOS Y TU ME TRAICIONASTE, Y AHORA ME PIDES QUE TE ESCUCHE! – le decía Hermione mirándolo con odio.

Estoy arrepentido, quiero que me perdones – le dijo Draco acercándose a ella.

¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! Y ESCUCHAME BIEN, ERES LA PERSONA QUE MÁS ODIO, TE DI MI CONFIANZA, TE CONTE MIS SECRETOS Y MIS PLANES Y TU ME TRAICIONASTE, MIENTRAS TUS AMIGOS SE BURLABAN DE MI – Hermione no pudo evitar que lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos – PERO YA NO TE CREO Y LO QUE MAS DESEO EN EL MUNDO ES QUE TE ALEJES DE MI¿ME OISTE, QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ.

Hermione en verdad lo siento y estoy arrepentido, a pesar de todo te considero mi amiga, perdóname, dame una oportunidad mas para demostrarte que si me importas – le pedía en rubio mirándola fijamente.

Cuando me traicionaste, sentí mucho dolor, es el dolor mas fuerte que he sentido en mi vida, creía que contigo había encontrado otro amigo y al saber que todo era mentira, mi corazón me dolió tanto – le dijo Hermione mirándolo con dolor en sus ojos castaños – deseaba... desaparecer o morir..., lastimaste mi alma y ahora solo quiero alejarme, así que apártate.

Dame una oportunidad, volvamos a empezar – le pedía el rubio.

Déjame salir de aquí – le dijo Hermione apuntándolo con su varita.

No, tenemos que hablar – le contesto Malfoy.

Quiero irme y ya no tenemos nada que decir, abre la puerta – le dijo Hermione.

¿Que puedo hacer para que me perdones? – le dijo Draco.

Desaparecer... – le contesto la castaña.

No digas eso Hermione, tu no puedes sentir eso – le dijo el rubio.

Quieres saber lo que sentí y lo que sigo sintiendo cada vez que te veo… - le dijo Hermione mirandolo con rabia - pero te advierto que no es ni la tercera parte de lo todo el daño que me hiciste – le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la varita..

Hermione le apunto con su varita y siseo llena de dolor y venganza...

_**¡CRUCIO!**_

Draco cayo al piso revolcándose del dolor tan intenso y agonizante que sentía, quería gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales no emitían ningún sonido, quería decirle que parara pero no podía abrir la boca, no creía que fuera a resistir por mucho tiempo, levanto la mirada hacia Hermione y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos vacíos y su rostro sin una sola emoción, sin sentir absolutamente nada por lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba llorando y de pronto paro.

Eso es lo que yo sigo sintiendo cada vez que recuerdo lo que me hiciste y también cada vez que te veo, así que déjame en paz, porque la próxima vez que intentes algo, utilizare la maldición imperdonable aunque me manden a azkaban – le dijo desapareciendo por la puerta que siempre estuvo abierta.

¿Cómo había aceptado la apuesta de Blaise?

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Se levanto jadeando y con esfuerzo logro salir de ahí.

Ya paso la media hora, y no encontré ni a Ron, ni a Harry, será mejor que entre – dijo Ginny entrando en su sala común.

Ginny – grito una voz conocida, desde los sillones.

Chicos, Hermione y yo, tenemos media hora buscándolos por todo el castillo ¿dónde diablos estaban? – les dijo la pelirroja acercándose.

Estábamos... ocupados... tu sabes haciendo que... – le contesto Ron malicioso.

Vaya, entonces estuvo entretenido su día ¿no, Será mejor que se curen esas heridas, antes de que se les infecte y aprovechen que Hermione no ha llegado, lo cual se me hace extraño, porque ya paso la media hora y quedamos en que nos reuniríamos aquí – decía Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

Pero estamos esperando a Hermione, para contarle de nuestra pequeña pelea, con ciertas serpientes, y no te preocupes que las heridas solo son superficiales – le contesto su hermano.

Pues déjenme decirles que cuando le conté a Mione, que le iban a dar una paliza a Malfoy, no le agrado mucho, y estaba preocupada porque pensaba que se iban a meter en problemas, y yo también lo pensé, talvez el "hurón" le diga a Snape y los castigue ¿no creen? – dijo la pelirroja.

No creo, además en todo caso, yo estaría encantado de practicar algunos hechizos en el – le respondió Harry sonriendo de lado – por cierto chicos me gustaría hablar con Hermione, cuando llegue nos podrían dejar solos para hablar.

Claro – contesto Ron, mientras ambos pelirrojos se miraban extrañados.

No se preocupen, solo es algo que es mejor que lo dejemos claro de una vez por todas – les comento el moreno.

Creo saber a que te refieres – le dijo Ginny asintiendo, mientras por el retrato de la señora gorda entraba Hermione – vamos Ron, te curare esas heridas.

Nos vemos – decía Ron, mientras Ginny lo arrastraba al cuarto de chicos.

Al fin nos encontramos, Ginny nos dijo que nos estuvieron buscando – hablo el moreno.

Si¿por qué lo hicieron Harry? – le cuestiono Hermione – pudieron verlos y estarían en problemas.

Tu sabes que lo que hicimos, es porque estamos hartos de Malfoy y de lo cruel que te hizo además, solo le dimos su merecido por todos y cada uno de los insultos que te dijo y por lo de la graduación y no estamos en problemas – le confeso Harry.

Pero yo les dije, que era mi problema, que yo me encargaría de Malfoy y no me hicieron caso ninguno de los dos – le reprocho Hermione.

Hermione, lo que hicimos Ron y yo, es por que te queremos y no vamos a dejar que te lastimen porque nunca estarás sola ¿de acuerdo? – le prometió Harry.

Lo sé – le contesto Hermione abrazándolo y sonriendo.

Necesito preguntarte algo, Mione – le dijo el moreno.

¿Qué pasa? – contesto la castaña separándose de el.

En la graduación, Malfoy dijo que tu sentías algo por mi¿eso es cierto? – le pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente.

¡Dios! Ahora que iba a hacer, si le respondía que si sentía algo por el, lo mas seguro es que perdiera su amistad, y si le decía que no, le estaría mintiendo a uno de sus mejores amigos y no solo a el, se mentiría ella misma, porque si sentía algo especial por el... pero después de todo por lo que estaba pasando, solo pudo sonreír con ternura a ese par de ojos esmeraldas que la veían esperando una respuesta... el también tenia miedo de que se perdiera su amistad...

Harry yo siempre he sentido algo especial por ti, y por Ron, eso es el cariño para los dos mejores amigos, y a la vez son los hermanos que no tengo, y que siempre quise tener – le respondió Hermione sonriéndole – pero Malfoy cambio mis palabras para su conveniencia.

¿En serio? – le pregunto halagado.

Claro, los Weasley´s, tu, Hagrid y todos mis amigos, son mi otra familia y a todos los quiero de una manera especial, porque me aceptan como soy – le confeso Hermione sonriendo tristemente.

Gracias por ser sincera conmigo Mione, y tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga – le dijo Harry abrazándola.

¿Será porque soy la única amiga que tienes? – le pregunto la castaña.

Pues no quiero otra – le confeso Harry convencido.

Me halagas... creo... – le contesto Hermione confundida.

Lo digo en el buen sentido, no es un insulto, tú eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y nunca habrá alguien que se te compare – le dijo Harry mirándola.

Vaya... eso si me llego al corazón – le dijo la castaña quitándose una lagrima de la mejilla.

Lo se, soy un encanto ¿no crees? – le pregunto sonriendo pícaro.

Claro que si, ahora encanto vamos a curarte esas heridas, antes de que se te infecten, aunque no te aseguro que no te doleran – le dijo Hermione mirándolo maliciosa.

Si, Doctora Granger – le contesto Harry, haciendo un saludo militar.

Hermione solo pudo sonreír, al parecer después de hablar con Malfoy, se sentía mejor, ahora tenia que ir pensando en el futuro y lo que quería era alejarse un tiempo, talvez era hora de ir de viaje y no volver, si eso era lo que haría...

Continuara...

REVIEWS!


End file.
